Heldersters fanfictions/Heldersters verleden
Hallo allemaal, dit is mijn allereerste fanfiction! Ik ben net begonnen, hij is nog niet af. Het verhaal is van Helderster, dus als je wil bewerken vraag me dan om toestemming. Veel leesplezier! :) De clans Donderclan Leider: Muntster - Kleine muisgrijze poes met zwarte strepen en witte poten Commandant: Uilenvleugel - Bruin gestreepte kater met een lange, dunne staart Medicijnkat: Spikkelvacht - Mooie bruine poes met witte, zwarte en rode spikkels op haar vacht Leerling: Wolkpoot Krijgers: Merelzang - Slanke zwartwitte poes Leerling: Dikpoot Klitstaart - Bruin gestreepte kater met een geklitte staart Leerling: Stekelpoot Sneeuwpels - Sneeuwwitte poes met een zwarte vlek op haar borst Leerling: Stropoot Dennennaald - Rookgrijze kater Leerling: Muispoot Zonnestraal - Altijd vrolijke bruine poes Leerling: Pluispoot Roodvacht - Rode kater met witte snuit en poten Leerling: Roospoot Leerlingen: Wolkpoot - Wit poesje met een zwart oor Dikpoot - Dik katertje met een rode vacht Stekelpoot - Rood katertje met witte poten Stropoot - Klein grijsblauw katertje Muispoot - Bruin gestreept poesje Pluispoot - Poesje met een pluizige lichtbruine vacht Roospoot - Bruin poesje met witte vlekken Moederkatten: Vlekbuik - Zwarte poes met grijze en witte vlekken Kits van Dennennaald: Helderkit, Sintelkit, Lynxkit en Zilverkit Taanvaren - Zwartgrijze poes met een witte vlek op haar rug Kits van Roodvacht: Hemelkit, Nachtkit en Vlamkit Kittens: Helderkit - Zilvergrijs gestreept poesje Sintelkit - Rook grijs poesje met een witte snuit Lynxkit - Grijs poesje met zwarte stippels Zilverkit - Zilvergrijs katertje Hemelkit - Zwartgrijs poesje met een witte vlek op haar staart Nachtkit - Pikzwart poesje Vlamkit - Knalrood katertje Oudsten: Grijssteen - Grijze poes met witte strepen, vroeger een krijger en moederkat Hertenneus - Lichtbruine kater, vroeger medicijnkat Proloog Een vuurrode kater en een blauwgrijze poes staan op de oever. "Ze zijn nog zo jong," zegt de kater. "maar ik denk dat ze sterker zijn dan wij denken." "Het is een zware verantwoordelijkheid voor vier jonge katten, Vuurster." zegt de blauwgrijze poes. "Ik denk dat ze het heel zwaar gaan krijgen, we moeten ze zo veel mogelijk proberen te leiden." "Ze zullen met vier zijn," zegt Vuurster. "Helder als Sintel, Zilver als Lynx. Ver zullen ze moeten gaan, door onbekend terrein. Zij zullen vinden, de redden, de verlosser van moord. Het westen is de weg. Blauwster, dat is de voorspelling. Er staat nergens hoe wij ze moeten helpen, dus misschien moeten de katten zelf hun weg zien te vinden." Het blijft even stil. Dan komt er iemand aan, een grote rode kater. "Zonnester," Begroet Vuurster de kater. "Wat kom je hier doen?" Zonnester begon te spreken: "De vier komen er aan. Aan jullie de taak om hun te helpen." Hoofdstuk 1 Helderkit opende haar ogen. Ze keek naar haar slapende moeder, zussen en broer. Zachtjes rekte ze zich uit en liep naar buiten. Ze zag dat er geen wolken waren. Toen hoorde ze een geluid. Knisperende blaadjes. Het kwam uit de bosjes. Met een dikke staart liep ze naar het geluid toe. Toen kwam er iets uit de bosjes: Sintelkit! "Ik schrok me dood," zei Helderkit met grote ogen. "Wat doe jij hier buiten?" "Dat kan ik ook aan jou vragen," antwoordde Sintelkit. "Ik werd wakker van een kat die de Kraamkamer uit sloop!" De twee kittens zaten naast elkaar en keken naar de Zilverpels. Een tijdje later kwamen Lynxkit en Zilverkit bij hun zitten. Helderkit begroette hen met een zwiep van haar staart, en de katten antwoordden met een knikje. Met z'n vieren keken ze omhoog. Wat de kittens niet wisten, was dat er katten naar hen keken. Als ze ook maar een blik in de richting van het Medicijnhol hadden geworpen, zagen ze de katten zitten. Drie kittens bleven omhoog kijken, Helderkit keek rond op de open plek. De twee poezen bij het Medicijnhol doken weg, maar dat was te laat. Helderkit bedacht een list: "Laten we gaan slapen, ik ga even mijn behoefte doen. Gaan jullie maar alvast naar de Kraamkamer, ik kom er zo aan." Helderkit wachtte tot de andere kittens weg waren, en sloop toen naar het Medicijnhol. Zachtjes, om Wolkpoot niet wakker te maken, vroeg ze aan de katten: "Waarom keken jullie zo naar ons?" De twee poezen kwamen tevoorschijn uit de schaduwen. Helderkit wist al wie het waren. Een kleine muisgrijze poes met zwarte strepen en witte poten en een mooie bruine poes met witte, zwarte en rode spikkels op haar vacht. Muntster en Spikkelvacht. "We keken naar de open plek en opeens kwam jij daar aan. Daarna volgden je zusjes en broertje je. We waren benieuwd naar wat jullie aan het doen waren," zei Muntster Helderkit verwonderde zich over de toon hoe Muntster tegen haar sprak. Het leek haast eerbiedig, alsof zij de leider was in plaats van Muntster. Spikkelvacht snorde zachtjes en zei: "Helderkit, ga maar slapen. Ik kruip ook mijn nest in." Muntster knikte bevestigend en liep naar zijn hol. Helderkit drukte zich kort tegen Spikkelvacht aan, en rende naar de Kraamkamer. Een paar dagen later lag Helderkit warm tegen haar moeder, Vlekbuik, aan. Opeens hoorde ze wat gestommel. Vlekbuik probeerde alle vier de kittens veilig achter in het hol te brengen, maar Helderkit was te nieuwsgierig om in de Kraamkamer te blijven. Voordat haar moeder haar kon grijpen, glipte ze naar de open plek. Daar was het gevecht net losgebarsten. Ze bleef even staan kijken, maar rende toen de open plek over. Haar zusjes en broertje kwamen er ook al aan gerend. Met z'n vieren stonden ze midden in het gevecht. Het bloed spatte overal heen, maar de kittens bleven ongedeerd. Pas toen had Helderkit tijd om te ruiken wie het waren, ze proefde de lucht. Wacht eens, die herkende ze! Het waren de Windclan en de Schaduwclan! Twee tegen een? Dat is niet eerlijk, dacht Helderkit. Helderkit gaf met haar oren aan, dat ze moesten vechten. De drie kittens gehoorzaamden haar. Eerst stonden ze in een kring, met hun koppen aan de buitenkant. Nu sprongen ze met z'n vieren op een krijger van de Windclan. De krijger was erg verrast, aanvallende kittens! Terwijl Sintelkit hem in zijn ene achterpoot beet, Zilverkit zich aan de andere achterpoot vastklampte en Lynxkit zijn flank bewerkte met haar voorpoten, sprong Helderkit op de kat. Ze klauwde in de vacht en gaf hem een laatste krab op zijn neus. De krijger rende weg. Juichend gingen de kittens op weg naar hun volgende tegenstander, maar voordat ze daar aankwamen werden Zilverkit, Lynxkit en Sintelkit gegrepen door een enorme kat. Hij probeerde ze aan flarden te scheuren, maar de kittens vochten dapper terug. Toen zag de bezorgde Vlekbuik drie van haar kittens. Ze krijste gewelddadig en sprong op de kat af. Helderkit wou helpen, alleen toen ze rondkeek zag ze alleen heel veel vechtende katten. Ze wist niet of het goed ging met Zilverkit, Lynxkit en Sintelkit, maar het enige wat op dat moment telde was: Vlekbuik vinden. Ze sprong op een jonge poes van de Windclan, een leerling. "Waar is Vlekbuik?" krijste ze tegen de leerling. "Vertel het me!" De leerling wist het niet, alleen ze was wel zo vriendelijk om Helderkit op te tillen en bij de Kraamkamer neer te zetten. Helderkit knikte haar toe, en speurde toen de open plek af op een teken van Vlekbuik. Daar kwam ze al aangerend. Ze pakte Helderkit snel op en ging de Kraamkamer binnen. Daar waren gelukkig ook haar zusjes en broertje. Toen Helderkit goed naar hen keek, zag ze dat ze aan flarden gescheurd waren. Vooral Zilverkit. Lynxkit en Sintelkit zaten bezorgd bij hem. Spikkelvacht kwam er al aan met spinrag om het bloeden te stoppen. De rechter voorpoot van Zilverkit was doordrenkt met bloed. Helderkit schrok, ze vroeg verschrikt aan Vlekbuik: "Hij gaat toch niet dood?" Vlekbuik zei niks terug. Samen keken ze verdrietig hoe Zilverkit zwakker en zwakker werd. "Zilverkit?" riep Helderkit wanhopig. "Zilverkit, ga nou niet dood! We hebben je nodig, alsjeblieft!" Zilverkit keek Helderkit bedroefd aan. Hij sloot zijn ogen. Helderkit, Sintelkit en Lynxkit zochten troost bij Vlekbuik. Zilverkit ademde nog één keer, toen schokte hij en lag hij stil. Het was stil in de Kraamkamer. Taanvaren keek verdrietig naar Zilverkit, haar kittens waren nog te jong om er iets van te begrijpen. Helderkit keek stilletjes naar het dode lichaam van Zilverkit, en dacht: Hij had niet dood mogen gaan! Hij was nog geen eens leerling. Maar... Wacht eens... Ik ben als eerste de Kraamkamer uit gegaan. Ik heb gezegd dat we moesten vechten. Ik heb ervoor gezorgd dat Zilverkit is vermoord! O, nee! Het is mijn schuld. Ik moet het eerlijk gaan vertellen aan Vlekbuik. Helderkit ging op zoek naar Vlekbuik. Vlekbuik lag op de open plek, met Dennennaald, Taanvaren en Roodvacht. Helderkit vroeg aan Vlekbuik of ze elkaar onder vier ogen konden spreken. Vlekbuik knikte, nog steeds heel verdrietig om Zilverkit. Helderkit volgde Vlekbuik. Ze gingen naar de kraamkamer, daar was niemand. "Vertel het eens." zei Vlekbuik vriendelijk. Helderkit keek bedroefd naar haar poten, ze vertelde: "Vlekbuik, ik... Ik... Ik heb ervoor gezorgd dat Zilverkit werd vermoord! Ik heb gezegd dat we mee moesten vechten. O, Vlekbuik! Ik voel me zo schuldig. Het is mijn schuld. Als ik had gezegd dat we terug moesten gaan naar de Kraamkamer, was dit niet gebeurd!" "O, Helderkit..." zei Vlekbuik troostend. "Het is niet jouw schuld. Het is zijn eigen schuld, en een beetje die van mij. Ik had jullie moeten tegenhouden, maar hij had niet moeten gaan vechten. Het is erg, maar het is nou eenmaal gebeurd. We kunnen er niks meer aan veranderen." Hoofdstuk 2 Helderkit sloop op haar doelwit af. Ze zag het grijze bolletje met zwarte stippels liggen. Drie, twee, één... Helderkit sprong met een grauw bovenop het grijze bolletje met zwarte stippels. Het bolletje bewoog en wierp Helderkit van zich af. Het bolletje veranderde in Lynxkit. "Hé!" riep Lynxkit verontwaardigd. "Ik sliep net lekker!" Helderkit en Sintelkit moesten lachen, Lynxkit gromde speels en begon een gevecht. De drie kittens rolden over de grond. Helderkit had Sintelkit en Lynxkit net allebei gevangen, toen Vlekbuik er een einde aan maakte. "Nou kits, ga maar naar buiten. Het is wel weer genoeg geweest! Denken jullie een beetje om Hemelkit, Nachtkit en Vlamkit?" zei Vlekbuik. De kittens liepen braaf de Kraamkamer uit. Eenmaal buiten begonnen ze weer te stoeien. Muntster riep naar de kittens: "Stop eens met stoeien en kom hier, ik moet jullie wat vertellen." Helderkit rende naar de leider toe, Lynxkit en Sintelkit volgden haar. "Jullie zullen binnenkort leerling worden, dus bereid je maar alvast voor. Volg je eigen weg en laat je niet afschrikken door onbekende dingen. Morgen om zonhoog zal ik jullie je leerlingnamen geven." Sintelkit en Lynxkit juichden hard en renden weg. Helderkit probeerde kalm en waardig weg te gaan. Ze gaf de leider een vriendelijk en eerbiedig knikje en bedankte hem. Daarna liep ze zo rustig mogelijk naar de Kraamkamer. Ze voelde de ogen van Muntster in haar rug prikken, maar ze draaide zich niet om. Opgelucht glipte ze de Kraamkamer binnen, ze hoopte dat ze kalm overgekomen was. Een paar zonsopgangen later riep Muntster: "Willen alle katten die oud genoeg zijn om hun eigen prooi te vangen, zich verzamelen bij de Hogerots voor een Clanvergadering!" De katten stroomden naar de open plek bij de Hogerots. Helderkit keek vanuit de Kraamkamer. "Het begint! Het begint! We worden vandaag leerlingen!" riep Sintelkit luid. De drie kittens probeerden bedaard naar de Hogerots te lopen. Helderkit voorop. Stapje voor stapje. Krijgers en leerlingen keken hen aan. De vader van de kittens, Dennennaald, keek trots en ging helemaal vooraan zitten. Vlekbuik snorde, de kittens uit haar eerste nest werden leerlingen! Muntster vroeg om stilte. "Voordat we drie kittens leerling maken, zal ik nog een ceremonie doen. Zoals jullie waarschijnlijk al weten, is Wolkpoot vannacht officieel medicijnkat geworden. Hij heeft zijn naam, Wolksnor, gekregen." De Clan riep zijn naam en Muntster vertelde verder: "Spikkelvacht! Is jou wens om de naam van een medicijnkat op te geven en je bij de oudsten te voegen?" Spikkelvacht knikte en Muntster vervolgde: "De Clan eert je om je behulpzaamheid en je vertrouwen. Ik roep de SterrenClan op om je nog vele maanden rust te geven. Dan door met de volgende ceremonie: Helderkit! Vanaf deze dag af tot jij je krijgersnaam krijgt, zul je bekend staan als Helderpoot. Uilenvleugel! Jij bent een waardig commandant en je hebt Roodvacht goed opgeleid tot krijger. Nu vraagt de SterrenClan aan jou om opnieuw te bewijzen dat je een uitstekende mentor bent. Ik vertrouw erop dat je alles wat je hebt geleerd over zult brengen aan Helderpoot en haar zult helpen een krijger te worden waar de Clan trots op kan zijn." "Ik zal van haar een geweldige krijger maken." zei Uilenvleugel. "Lynxkit! Jij hebt me gevraagd of je de leerling van Wolksnor kan worden. Vanaf deze dag af tot jij je krijgersnaam krijgt, zul je bekend staan als Lynxpoot. Wolksnor! Jij bent nog heel jong, maar ik vertrouw er op dat jij Lynxpoot alles bijbrengt wat een medicijnkat moet weten. Nu vraagt de SterrenClan aan jou om te bewijzen dat je een goede mentor bent. Jij bent nog heel jong, maar ik vertrouw er op dat jij Lynxpoot alles bijbrengt wat een uitstekende medicijnkat moet doen en weten." zei Muntster. "Lynxpoot is heel leergierig, dus dat zal wel lukken." zei Wolksnor. "En dan Sintelkit! Vanaf deze dag af tot jij je krijgersnaam krijgt, zul je bekend staan als Sintelpoot." zei Muntster. De Clan begon te murmelen, want er was geen krijger meer vrij. Wat zou er gebeuren? Muntster wist het ook niet. Toen kwam opeens Klitstaart er in paniek aan gerend. "Stekelpoot!" riep hij buiten adem. "Hij... Hij is gewond! Hij ligt bij de Grote Eik." Wolksnor en Lynxpoot renden al naar Stekelpoot toe. Stekelpoots moeder, Taanvaren, ging jammerend achter hen aan. Muntsnor stond op de Hogerots. Hij mauwde: "Laten we rustig blijven, het gaat vast goed met Stekelpoot. Sintelpoot, het spijt me, we gaan verder met de ceremonie als we nieuws hebben over Stekelpoot." Sintelpoot knikte en liep naar haar zusje toe. Helderpoot beefde van schrik. Dit was haar eerste dag als leerling, en dan al een gewonde kat! Dat was geen goed begin. Een tijdje later kwamen de katten terug in een stoet. Wolksnor en Lynxpoot droegen Stekelpoot. Hun gezichten stonden droevig. Taanvaren liep achter hen, ze leek ontroostbaar. Grijssteen, Hertenneus en Spikkelvacht liepen al naar hen toe voor de wake. Muntster vertelde de Clan: "Stekelpoot is gedood door een das. Hij is nu op weg naar de SterrenClan. Vannacht zullen we over hem waken. Sintelpoot, jouw ceremonie is nog niet af. Klitstaart! Jij bent je leerling kwijtgeraakt, ben je bereid om nu al een nieuwe leerling te krijgen?" Klitstaart knikte. Muntster vertelde verder: "Jij hebt Stekelpoot goed getraind. Nu vraagt de SterrenClan aan jou om de bewijzen dat je nog steeds een goede mentor bent. Je hebt veel ervaring en ik vertrouw op jou dat je van Sintelpoot een uitmuntende krijger maakt." Klitstaart knikte. "Ik zal haar goed trainen." "Dan is de Clanvergadering bij deze afgelopen." zei Muntster. Alle katten dromden om de drie vers genoemde leerlingen heen, om hen te feliciteren. Helderpoot keek trots rond. Toen de katten in hun holen verdwenen en twee jachtpattrouilles op weg gingen, stonden de drie leerlingen op de open plek. Dikpoot, een dik katertje, zei tegen Helderpoot en Sintelpoot: "Kom, ik zal jullie meenemen naar het leerlingenhol." Helderpoot en Sintelpoot liepen achter Dikpoot aan, het leerlingenhol binnen. Lynxpoot was al onderweg naar het Medicijnhol. Hoofdstuk 3 Helderpoot voelde dat iemand haar porde, ze dacht: Hou eens op! Ze draaide zich weer om, ze wou verder slapen. "Helderpoot!" iemand schreeuwde keihard in haar oor. Helderpoot schrok en sprong met een enorme sprong uit haar nest. "Wow!" zei Sintelpoot. "Hoe hoog spring jij?" Helderpoot vroeg: "Was jij diegene die mij zo hard porde?" "Jij wou niet wakker worden! Ik moest toch wat! Anders kwam je te laat bij onze allereerste en gezamenlijke verkenning door het territorium." zei Sintelpoot. Helderpoot half rende half struikelde het leerlingenhol uit. Sintelpoot ging achter haar aan. Buiten stonden hun mentoren Uilenvleugel en Klitstaart al te wachten. "Hè, hè." zei Uilenvleugel. "Waar bleven jullie nou?" "Helderpoot wou maar niet wakker worden!" verdedigde Sintelpoot zich. "Sorry," zei Helderpoot. "Nou, zijn we klaar met kletsen? Dan kunnen we jullie het territorium laten zien." zei Klitstaart. De vier katten liepen de doorntunnel uit. Helderpoot voelde zich vrij. Terwijl Sintelpoot moeite had om de katten bij te houden, wou Helderpoot dat Uilenvleugel, die de patrouille leidde, wat sneller ging. Ze had het gevoel dat ze eeuwig door zou kunnen rennen. Toen kwamen ze aan bij een grens. Helderpoot rook een onbekende geur. "Dit is de grens van de SchaduwClan. Ruiken jullie de stank?" vroeg Uilenvleugel. Helderpoot en Sintelpoot trokken hun neus op. "Het ruikt naar kraaienvoer!" riepen ze vol walging. Uilenvleugel en Klitstaart grinnikten. De katten liepen langs de SchaduwClangrens naar de volgende grens. De vieze lucht vervloog. Er kwam een andere geur voor in de plaats. Het was niet zo smerig als de vorige, maar het rook niet lekker. "Welke grens is dit?" vroeg Klitstaart. Helderpoot dacht na: Het is in ieder geval niet de SchaduwClan. Het landschap ziet er open uit, er staan niet veel bomen en er is veel heide. Het is dus de RivierClan of de SchaduwClan. De RivierClan heeft veel water in het territorium, en hier is bijna geen water te bekennen. Dus dit is de WindClan. "Ik weet het! Ik weet het!" riep Helderpoot. "Het is de WindClan!" Toen de vier katten ook nog langs de grens van de RivierClan waren geweest, gingen ze weer terug naar het kamp. Het was al een tijdje Zonhoog geweest, Helderpoot en Sintelpoot hadden enorme honger. In het kamp zagen ze Lynxpoot. Lynxpoot vertelde voluit over de kruiden die ze had geleerd, en Helderpoot en Sintelpoot vertelden op hun beurt hoe het was om het territorium te verkennen. Helderpoot zag dat Muntster en Spikkelvacht naar hen keken. "Ik zie jullie zo nog wel. Ik moet even wat doen." zei Helderpoot. Ze liep naar Muntster en Spikkelvacht. Zonder iets te zeggen keek ze hun vragend aan. Munster en Spikkelvacht zeiden niks. Ze keken elkaar aan. Spikkelvacht knikte voorzichtig. Daarna zei Spikkelvacht: "Haal je zusjes maar op. We zien jullie zo in Muntsters hol." Helderpoot draaide zich met een ruk om en rende naar Sintelpoot en Lynxpoot. "Kom, we moeten naar het hol van Muntster." zei Helderpoot opgewonden. Sintelpoot en Lynxpoot keken elkaar verbaast aan, maar volgden Helderpoot toch naar het hol van hun leider. Helderpoot was opgewonden, zou ze nu eindelijk horen waarom ze zo naar hen keken? Eenmaal aangekomen bij Muntsters hol, zagen ze Muntster en Spikkelvacht al zitten. "Ga zitten." zei Muntster uitnodigend. De drie leerlingen gingen zitten. Helderpoot was nieuwsgierig, want waarom keken ze zo naar hen? "Oké." zei Muntster. "Helderpoot, jij had gezien dat wij naar jullie keken. We hebben een goede reden. Er is... Er is een profetie." Muntster was even stil. "De profetie gaat als volgt: Ze zullen met vier zijn. Helder als Sintel, Zilver als Lynx. Ver zullen ze moeten gaan, door onbekend terrein. Zij zullen vinden, de redder, de verlosser van moord. Het westen is de weg." Helderpoot, Lynxpoot en Sintelpoot waren even stil. "Maar..." zei Helderpoot in shock. "Maar... De profetie, die zegt: Ze zullen met vier zijn. Helder als Sintel, Zilver als Lynx. Wij zijn met drie. Zilverkit is nu bij de SterrenClan. Wie is dan Zilver?" Spikkelvacht schudde haar kop. "Dat weten wij dus ook niet. We dachten dat jullie dat misschien wel wisten. Er is nog iets, want in de profetie staat: Zij zullen vinden, de redder, de verlosser van moord. Maar er is geen moord. Dat is wel fijn natuurlijk, maar ik snap dat deel van de profetie niet." Helderpoot vond het fijn dat de katten met hen praatten alsof ze al krijgers waren, maar ze was nog in shock over de profetie. Opeens kreeg ze een visioen. Ze stond op een hoge berg. Onderaan de berg waren honderden vossen. Helderpoot hield zich doodstil. Toen werd het donker. Helderpoot voelde nog steeds het gebergte onder haar poten. Toen waren er twee lichtgevende katten uit het verleden. De katten vertelden dat ze Vuurster en Blauwster heetten. Ze vertelden Helderpoot dat Zilver onderweg was. Helderpoot wist niet wat ze er van moest denken en ze begreep niet wat ze bedoelden. Toen losten Vuurster en Blauwster op in de lucht. Ze werden twee sterren in de Zilverpels. Opeens voelde Helderpoot dat ze bijna geen adem meer kreeg. Ze hapte naar lucht. Langzaam voelde ze zich slapper en slapper worden. Ze viel op de grond. Toen stond er een kater voor haar. Hij zei één woord: Moord. Ondertussen voelde Helderpoot zich nog verder wegzakken. Toen werd het langzaam licht en de kater verdween. Helderpoot kreeg steeds meer lucht. Ze stond op en huiverde, wat een naar visioen! Toen kwam Helderpoot weer terug in de gewone wereld. Het leek alsof het visioen lang heeft geduurd, maar Muntster en Spikkelvacht zaten nogsteeds voor hen. Sintelpoot en Lynxpoot waren nog steeds in shock. "Ik denk dat Zilver misschien wel iemand is van een andere Clan." zei Spikkelvacht. Hoofdstuk 4 Een halve maan later ging Helderpoot met Sintelpoot, Roospoot, Pluispoot, Muispoot, Stropoot en Dikpoot op jacht. Van hun mentoren mocht het. Ze waren van plan om genoeg te vangen voor de hele Clan. Het was eind Bladval, dus de prooi werd al iets schaarser. Meestal had elke kat wel genoeg te eten, maar soms moesten katten met een lege maag gaan slapen. De acht leerlingen zouden wel zorgen dat iedere kat bij zonsondergang gegeten had. "Klaar?" riep Helderpoot. "Klaar!" antwoordden de leerlingen. "Moge de SterrenClan jullie bijstaan!" riep Dikpoot. De leerlingen verspreidden zich. Dikpoot rende in de richting van de SchaduwClan, Stropoot rende in de richting van de WindClan, Roospoot, Pluispoot en Muispoot gingen in de richting van de RivierClan en Sintelpoot en Helderpoot renden naar de Grote Eik. De Grote Eik was een enorme grote eik midden in het territorium van de DonderClan. Helderpoot rende voorop, Sintelpoot kwam vlak achter haar aan. Toen ze bij de Grote Eik waren aangekomen, rook Helderpoot al een eekhoorn. Ze gaf met een zwiep van haar staart aan dat Sintelpoot zich stil moest houden. Helderpoot sloop op de eekhoorn af. De eekhoorn zat vijf staartlengtes van hen af, op de grond. Helderpoot schatte de afstand in en sprong. Met een grauw vloog ze op de eekhoorn af. De eekhoorn sprong weg, maar het was al te laat. Helderpoot had de eekhoorn al gevangen. Met een snelle beet in de nek maakte ze de eekhoorn af. Ze begroef de eekhoorn, zo kon ze hem later weer opgraven en meenemen naar het kamp. Helderpoot ving de ene prooi na de andere. Ook Sintelpoot had een goede dag. Bij zonhoog hadden de leerlingen weer afgesproken om de gevangen prooi naar het DonderClankamp te brengen. Helderpoot had moeite om haar vangsten in één keer naar het kamp te dragen. Ze had een eekhoorn, twee muizen en twee konijnen gevangen. Sintelpoot had een eekhoorn, een muis en een konijn gevangen. Dikpoot had een muis en een eekhoorn. Stropoot had een muis en een konijn. Muispoot, Pluispoot en Roospoot hadden alledrie een konijn. In totaal hadden ze vijf muizen, vijf konijnen en vier eekhoorns. Muntster, Uilenvleugel, Wolksnor, Hemelkit, Nachtkit, Vlamkit, Taanvaren, Grijssteen, Hertenneus, Merelzang, Klitstaart, Sneeuwpels, Dennennaald, Zonnestraal, Roodvacht en Spikkelvacht juichten de leerlingen en de prooi toe. Er was al bijna genoeg prooi. De leerlingen gingen alweer op jacht. Helderpoot zei tegen Sintelpoot dat ze even alleen wou jagen, dan zou ze misschien nog meer vangen. Sintelpoot vond het goed en dus gingen de zussen allebei een andere kant op. Helderpoot ging diep het bos in. Al snel zag ze een van de molligste konijnen die ze in tijden had gezien. Ze dacht: Dit konijn mag ik niet missen! Helderpoot wist dat ze het konijn wel zou vangen. Ze nam een enorme sprong en voordat het konijn iets kon doen beet ze de keel van het konijn door. Even later had ze al een konijn, een muis en drie eekhoorns gevangen. Ze bracht haar laatste vangsten naar het kamp, daar waren de andere leerlingen ook al. Dit keer waren er vijf eekhoorns, zes muizen en vier konijnen gevangen. De leerlingen hadden genoeg gevangen om de hele clan te voeden! De mentoren van de leerlingen keken trots. Voor de laatste keer die dag gingen alle leerlingen het woud weer in. Samen liepen ze langs de grenzen. Dikpoot leidde de grenspatrouille en hij bracht ook de geurmarkeringen aan. Toen zei Helderpoot opeens tegen Dikpoot: "Ruik jij dat ook? Ik ruik andere katten. Ik denk dat ze op ons territorium zijn!" Dikpoot gebaarde met zijn staart om stilte. Alle leerlingen volgden Dikpoot en Helderpoot, in de richting van de andere katten. De katten leken barbaars. Ze sjouwden door het DonderClanterritorium. Toen ze de katten zagen, keek Stropoot angstig en hij riep: "Het is de MoordClan!" "Wie is de MoordClan?" vroeg Helderpoot, ze was nieuwsgierig waarom Stropoot zo angstig keek. "Grijssteen heeft me verteld over de MoordClan. Het zijn wrede katten. Vroeger hebben ze bijna de clans uitgeroeid! Deze katten zijn van de MoordClan, hoor maar!" zei Stropoot. Helderpoot luisterde aandachtig, er was een zwak geluid. Het geluid werd steeds harder en feller. "MOORD! MOORD! MOORD!" Hoofdstuk 5 Helderpoot krijste van angst. Haar staart was dik en haar vacht stond overeind. De leerlingen renden zo hard ze konden terug naar het kamp. Helderpoot zag dat Sintelpoot beefde over haar hele lichaam. Als die katten naar hun kamp kwamen, dan werd het gegarandeerd vechten! Helderpoot en Sintelpoot hadden nog maar een paar keer getraind, maar Helderpoot voelde dat ze het wel aankonden. Eenmaal in het kamp aangekomen, renden de leerlingen met z'n allen tegelijk het hol van Muntster binnen. Helderpoot wurmde zich door de ingang, ze voelde zich net een worm. Dikpoot was al aan het vertellen: "En toen rook Helderpoot vreemde katten!" "Wacht even Dikpoot," zei Muntster. "Dikpoot, Stropoot en Helderpoot blijven. De rest wacht maar even buiten. Ja, ga verder Dikpoot." "Nou: Helderpoot rook toen vreemde katten. Stropoot kon ons vertellen wie het is: De MoordClan. We hoorden ze roepen: 'MOORD! MOORD! MOORD!'. Dus toen zijn we zo snel mogelijk hier heen gekomen." Muntster was even stil. Toen zei ze: "Goed gedaan, ook het jagen trouwens. Stropoot, wil jij Wolksnor, Uilenvleugel, Merelzang, Klitstaart, Lynxpoot, Sintelpoot en Spikkelvacht halen? Dikpoot, jij gaat mee met Dennennaalds jachtpattrouille." "Nog een jachtpattrouille? We hebben genoeg gevangen voor iedere kat voor de hele dag!" riep Dikpoot verontwaardigd. "Sorry. Ik liet me even gaan." verontschuldigde hij zichzelf. Muntster knikte hem toe en Dikpoot liep uit het leidershol. Helderpoot was nu alleen met Muntster in het hol. Helderpoot merkte meteen dat Muntster wat van haar wilde. "Helderpoot, zijn jij en je zusjes er al achter gekomen wie Zilver is?" vroeg Muntster voorzichtig. Helderpoot schudde van nee. Ze had elke dag nagedacht over de voorspelling. Hoe langer ze nadacht, hoe zekerder ze was over dat Zilver in een andere clan of zelfs buiten de clans woonde. Ze had geen idee of de MoordClan iets met de voorspelling te maken had, of helemaal niets. Ze wist niet of ze klaar was om een grote reis te maken. Ze wist niet wanneer ze die reis moest maken. Het enige wat ze kon doen was afwachten. Wachten op een teken van de SterrenClan. Toen kwamen Wolksnor, Uilenvleugel, Merelzang, Klitstaart, Lynxpoot, Sintelpoot en Spikkelvacht er al aan. Stropoot liep weg om de oudsten van schoon mos te voorzien. Lynxpoot en Sintelpoot gingen naast Helderpoot zitten. Wolksnor, Uilenvleugel, Merelzang, Klitstaart en Spikkelvacht gingen bij hen zitten. Muntster zat machtig voor hen. "De leerlingen zijn vandaag erg goed bezig geweest. Eerst zijn ze gaan jagen, ze hebben genoeg gevangen om alle katten van prooi te voorzien. Daarna gingen ze langs de grenzen patrouilleren. Toen kwamen ze katten tegen die we nooit weer hadden zien: De MoordClan. Grijssteen had een keer aan Stropoot verteld wie de MoordClan is. Daardoor wist hij wie het waren. Toen zijn ze hierheen gekomen. Nou is mijn vraag aan jullie: Weet iemand wat de MoordClan gaat doen? Wat ze hier doen? Of hoe ze ons hebben gevonden?" Spikkelvacht schudde haar kop: "Hopelijk zijn ze hier niet lang meer. Als ze hier nog lang blijven, komen er moelijkheden!" Die avond lag Helderpoot vroeg in haar nest. Ze piekerde en piekerde maar over de MoordClan. Opeens hoorde ze geschreeuw. Ze kwam overeind en ging, samen met de andere leerlingen zo snel mogelijk het leerlingenhol uit. Toen ze buiten was, zag ze allemaal andere katten. Ze keek om zich heen en dacht: Wat zijn het er veel! Maar als ze ons aanvallen, waarom staan ze allemaal stil? Toen Helderpoot beter keek zag ze dat het haar eigen Clangenoten waren. Ze dacht verward: Maar, waar kwam dat geschreeuw dan vandaan? Waarom zijn we allemaal uit onze holen? Ze zag dat de andere katten net zo verward en vragend keken als zij zich voelde. Een tijdje gebeurde er niks. Toen vroeg Muntster: "Is iedereen in orde? Wie schreeuwde er?" De andere katten keken elkaar aan, niemand wist wie er had geschreeuwd. Totdat er opeens een pikzwart poesje naar voren stappen, te oud om leerling te zijn. "Ik," zei het poesje. "Ik had geschreeuwd." Helderpoot herkende het poesje, het was Nachtkit! "Waarom?" vroeg Muntster. Nachtkit voelde zich duidelijk verlegen. Helderpoot ging bij haar staan, Nachtkit bibberde en was ijskoud. "Ik had een nachtmerrie." zei Nachtkit uiteindelijk. Nachtkit kroop tegen Helderpoot aan, dankbaar voor haar warmte. De meeste katten begonnen terug te lopen naar hun nesten. Helderpoot ging zitten, met Nachtkit tegen zich aangedrukt. Ze was nu toch al wakker. Helderpoot en Nachtkit waren niet de enige die bleven zitten. Sintelpoot ging naast Helderpoot zitten en Lynxpoot kwam er ook al aan. Muntster zat voor de vier jonge katten. "Nachtkit," zei Muntster. "Wil je de volgende keer als je een nachtmerrie hebt, niet zo'n lawaai maken? Alle katten zijn hun nest uit gegaan, voor niets. We hebben onze slaap goed nodig. De prooi word steeds schaarser, Bladkaal komt er al snel aan." Nachtkit knikte verlegen. Muntster zei goedenacht tegen de vier jonge katten, en liep naar zijn hol. "Bedankt!" zei Nachtkit snorrend tegen Helderpoot. Lynxpoot en Sintelpoot liepen al naar hun holen. "Ach, iedere kat maakt wel eens een fout." zei Helderpoot. Snorrend voegde ze er aantoe: "En jij bent ook een kat toch?" Nachtkit drukte zich nog een laatste keer tegen Helderpoot aan en zei: "Slaap lekker." Helderpoot keek het poesje na totdat ze in de Kraamkamer verdween. Zuchtend keek ze naar de Zilverpels. "O, SterrenClan!" mompelde ze zachtjes. "Wie is Zilver?" De SterrenClan gaf geen antwoord. Helderpoot stond op en liep naar haar nest toe. Ze was moe en wou slapen, misschien zou ze er morgen achterkomen.